


90 bpm

by infinitehaze



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Life at the Villa, Multi, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: Everyone knew MC had the boys wrapped around her pretty little finger during the infamous heart rate challenge. Bobby couldn't be prouder.





	90 bpm

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent because I wish the actual episode was more detailed and sexy.

You stood checking yourself out in the bathroom mirror nervously biting at your glossy bottom lip and furrowing your eyebrows unsure if this look was too much. Needless to say you was nervous for this challenge and was having doubts about the entire thing. The boys gave the girls a good laugh while some also managing to get a few hearts racing. You were determined to win, but, you were realizing you never exactly done this before.. in front of cameras with millions of people watching.

You stood in a school girl outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination. You had on a white button down top that was buttoned just enough to where your cleavage was shown and that was also tied at the front exposing her midriff. The red plaid skirt around your waist was dangerously short as it hit just below the curve of your butt. The black "Mary Jane" heels on your feet made your butt pop and calfs look amazing paired with the white thigh high socks decorated with pretty red plaid ribbons tied into a bow resting on your thighs.

_'I need a shot.. or two.'_ You thought as you fixed your hair that was managed into cute space buns.

"Ladies! I got shots!" MC heard Chelsea's voice ring through the dressing room and into the bathroom.

_'She's my best friend for a reason.'_ You said to yourself with a smile before looking in the mirror one last time and leaving the bathroom to enter the dressing room with the rest of the girls again. 

When you entered the dressing room you saw that the other girls were pulling out all the stops too but Chelsea looked absolutely adorable wearing a skin tight leopard catsuit topped off with thigh high black boots and cat ears. Chelsea was mid conversation with Lottie when took a double take at you and squealed. 

"Oh my god, (Name)!" Chelsea gasped and covered her mouth. Her reaction caused the other girls getting ready to turn their attention towards you getting more or less the same reaction. All except for Jo that is.

"Is this too much?" You laughed nervously gauging their faces and looking down at your outfit.

"No! You look hot!" Chelsea ran to her taking your hands and spinning you around reassuring you that you looked amazing. She was a ball of sunshine and you loved her so much for it. It was actually her idea to go to a shop and pick out sexy costumes just for this challenge.

"I don't know about you girls, but heart is already racing." Marisol's gaze lingered on you and smirked at you before continuing to perfect her makeup.

///

You and the rest of the girls watch Jo do her thing from the top of the roof terrace. After she gave attention to Ibrahim, she danced on Bobby and sat in his lap but you cheered them on knowing his big heart was probably thumping like crazy. Any other day you would have been fuming but it was a challenge and time for some right laughs. Jo soon returned in no time but not before giving you a snide comment.

"Bobby and Rahim seemed to like it." Jo winked at you. Your eye twitched at her but you still managed to smile not wanting to drag her down the roof terrace stairs by her hair. It wasn't the time.

"(Name) is going next girls!" Hope took your hands and guided you to the rooftop stairs and further away from the other girls.

"I am?" You looked at her with a confused expression.

"Jo is totally trying to push your buttons, hun. Go and show them what you're made of!" Hope says giving you a big smile.

You walk down the rood terrace towards the fire pit seeing the boys waiting for the next girl to try to woo them.

_'No turning back now, huh?'_ You thought as you got closer to the fire pit where the boys were waiting.

Bobby's eyes were as big as saucers and mouth slightly agape when he saw his girl strut confidently into the fire pit. With every step you took, the beat of the music was perfectly in sync with you. You looked phenomenal every second of the day but he's never seen you quite like this and the fact that he was more hyper aware of how you were making him feel because of the challenge didn't help in the slightest. Gary was sat beside the leaner man and noticed how far gone his friend was and let of a hearty chuckle and patted his back temporarily snapping Bobby out of his trance.

"Deep breathes, mate. We got this!" But Gary's confidence faltered when his eyes finally landed on you.

"Hey, boys." You said with a sultry smile.

_'Maybe we don't got this..' _Gary thought upon seeing you already feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Ha! My girl is bound to get your hearts racing, lads!" Bobby said with a big smile. He thought maybe if he started talking or cracking jokes he would calm down but seeing you smile at his comment made his heart flutter even more.

Bobby felt a bead of sweat form at his brow as you approached him with confident strides in your heels. His mouth felt dry like someone had put a thousand cotton balls in his mouth. You bend over leaning to his ear and whispered.

"I'll be back for you, baby. Just keep your eyes on me." You whispered hotly in his ear before playfulling nipping at his earlobe.

You stood up straight and walked past Bobby but not before leaving a lingering touch under his chin as you walked past him to get to the other boys. You wanted him to wait and watch your every move until he was completely driven mad. Where was the fun in giving him what he wanted right away?

You stopped in front of Ibrahim and gave him a smirk. This was mainly to send a message to Jo who had previously tried it on Bobby moments before. Ibrahim looked nervous as hell not sure whether to look at your body or elsewhere. Your hips swayed your hips in front of him seductively before you sat on his lap giving him bedroom eyes and biting your bottom lip.

"You know, Rahim? It's not the size of your club thats matters, its how many strokes you take." You said getting an immediate reaction from everyone. Ibrahim choking on air followed by a cough. The rest of the boys blushing and avoiding your eyes and the girls who were watching giving you loud cheers.

"The girls aren't playing fair!" Graham said looking around at the boys who were completely in a trance. You smirked at him and winked immediately getting him to shut up and avert his eyes from you. Bobby felt an overwhelming sense of pride watching the boys completely brick it over you. He couldn't believe that you were all his. 

"This is fun and all.. but there's one boy who I really want to play with.." You trailed off before finally turning your attention to Bobby. As you stood fron Rahim's lap you made direct eye contact with Bobby and Bobby only before walking over to him. He was bouncing his leg quickly and had a flush on his freckled cheeks.

"Oh, hello, you tease." Bobby said with a smirk.

"Hey." You smiled sweetly and eased on his lap straddling him. You never lost eye contact as hands ran up from his chest to his shoulders. You rolled your hips onto his slowly and soon your lips connected to the most sensitive part of his neck kissing and sucking on it passionately. Bobby bit his lip trying to hold in a moan.

"Bloodly hell, mate.."

"This is actual porn."

"(Name) is quite the cheeky gal, isn't she?"

"I'm not surprised, they're not the quietest when they do bits."

You dismounted yourself from Bobby's lap and stood in front of him turning around deciding to give him a view that he'll remember for a while. You bent over slowly feeling your skirt lift up exposing just enough of your ass and the lacy red lingerie you were wearing underneath. The whole time you looking over your shoulder with an innocent smile on your lips. Bobby's pupils were completely blowed with a pink flush on his cheeks watching the scene in front of him play out. He looked at you like you were a goddess of some sort. He was convinced that if anymore blood rushed to his groin he would pass out.

You stood up and blew a quick kiss to the boys before exited the fire pit area. Leaving Bobby and the rest absolutely stunned. When you got back to the roof the girls brought you in for a group hug telling you how great you did and how the boys were absolutely bricking it. You all carried on with the challenge watching the rest of the performances before it was over.

Once the challenge was done everyone gathered by the fire pit for the results. There was no surprise that the girls ended up being victors for the night, even with Noah ripping his clothes off and licking Hope, the girls managed to keep their cool with some deep breathes and a few verbal reassurances.

"We won!" Jo exclaimed happily.

"Good job, girls! I think we handled ourselves well." Hope smiled with a proud look on her face.

"It was definitely down to (Name) for sure." Graham said with a chuckle. You felt heat rising to your ears and cheeks suddenly feeling embarrassed. Chelsea hugged your side jumping up and down happily making happy Chelsea noises. You giggled and tried to calm her down.

"Babes, don't look now but your boy is looking at you~" Chelsea whispered in your ear.

After the results the rest of the islanders began idly chatting around the fire pit and off towards the bean bags. You were laughing at something funny Chelsea was saying but you felt an intense stare on you throughout the conversation. You looked over to see Bobby standing with Gary and Elijah. The other two were chatting but Bobby's eyes were fixed on you. You gave him a smile and he looked surprised for a second probably because he got caught staring, but he quickly returned it. You held out your hand and gestured your head to the unpopulated roof terrace. Bobby smiled again before jogging to you and quickly taking your hand leading you up to the stairs to the roof terrace.

"Hey, you." You putting your fingers in the belt loops on Bobby's shorts. You pulled him closer to your body smiling up at him before puckering your lips cutely.

"Hey." Bobby gave you a playful smile looking down at you and pecked your lips quickly. His body felt warm against yours probably because you hardly wearing anything, but regardless you were enjoying his warmth. You tilted your head and faked confusion and worry.

"You look a little.. worked up? Everything okay?" Your voice was innocent but Bobby saw the glimmer of mischief in your eyes.

"You were so hot, Lass." Bobby's started. "You're the hottest person I've ever seen.." Bobby's voice 

"Hmm, that challenge was rather sexy, huh?" You took his hand and let him to the couches to sit.

"I might have done something extra.." Bobby trailed off.

"What did you do, Bobby?" You raised an eyebrow at him not prepared for what he's done.

"Ta-da!" He pulled out two heart monitors from the challenge. You gasped and looked around.

"Oh my gosh, are those-" 

"Yeah.. I was hoping we could see just how fast we could get our hearts going, yeah?" Bobby suggested raising an eyebrow at you. You bit your lip and moved into his lap straddling him.

"Hmm, I think it'll be fun. Let's do it. babe." You placed a heavy kiss on his lips feeling his hands immediately finding their way to your hips. Hopefully you both don't get caught.


End file.
